


If Tom Replied To The Comments

by IvoryRaven



Series: Consequences of Mistranslated Rituals [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: If Tom read the comments of Consequences of Mistranslated Rituals.
Series: Consequences of Mistranslated Rituals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	If Tom Replied To The Comments

The parchment glowed for a second, indicating that another person had posted a comment. A comment about Tom’s life.

He looked away from it, reading a few more lines of his Arithmancy book, but curiosity had taken hold and within a few minutes he unfolded the parchment.  
_  
...that Tom can have a baby AND take over the world, he’s an independent dark lord who can do it all!_

_-RuhRo7  
_  
Tom smirked. Of course he could ‘do it all!’ 

_  
Nnnhhhh Tom come one it’s either telling the professors or someone will see and spread rumors everywhere!!!_

_-Snowy_Rain  
_  
Tom glared at the parchment. How dare this person - ‘Snowy_Rain’ - doubt his ability to conceal his condition! He would manage - he would! He just had to. The alternative was too humiliating to bear.

_  
Abraxas Malfoy is so funny… “I’m his uncle Brax….” - > at least he hadn’t informed the others of their circle about it, yet… ;P_

_-Trickster32_

Yet. Tom would never! He had absolutely no intention of making a spectacle of himself in front of his Knights.

_  
Bruuuuuh, Tom is gonna be like a teenage witch having a baby but everyone will be like, “WHO IS THE FATHER” and Tom will be like “LEAVE ME ALONE”_

_-Snowy_Rain_

Snowy_Rain, whoever they were, was back. And this time, with a less frightening - not that he was frightened of everyone finding out and staring and whispering behind his back and thinking horrid things - idea. 

_  
Merlin Tom. Stop being stupid.  
_  
Tom objected very deeply to being called stupid. He wasn’t!  
_  
You are having a baby.  
_  
This was true, at the very least.  
_  
You can’t dress it up like an owl and call it your familiar.  
_  
Tom wondered if glamour charms would be sufficient for that. Of course, if he really had a familiar, it would be a snake, and preferably a venomous one. But nobody else needed to know that, and an owl would be useful… not that he would make his Slug would ever really carry his mail! 

  
_Let Uncle Brax buy baby slug the bestest of everything. The knights should already be planning a baby shower even if they don’t know. They should have the urge to buy baby stuff in copious amounts and not know why._

__-a1c2e31__  
  
Now this would be very amusing to watch. Perhaps a minor dose of the Imperius curse? Their trust vaults were full enough, and although Tom’s meagre orphan’s fund covered the cost of school robes and books, it certainly wouldn’t pay for everything a baby needed. He drummed his fingers on the surface of his stomach, worrying about where he would get the proper things from. It would either have to be a cleverly manipulated Knight - and Abraxas wouldn’t take much persuasion - or stealing. 


End file.
